Step It Up
by x-Mira-x
Summary: Someone forgot to tell Kalli like was unfair...she just got clued in.Welcome To Kalli's life.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

(A/N: Okay, so, this probaly isnt the best thing you've read, but its one of my first Fanfics. Tell me if its confusing and how i could clarify it. Hate it, Love it, TELL ME!

**Step It Up**

**Chapter 1**

"KALLI PADMA, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?" Well, good morning to you too mother. "ITS 10:45! I TOLD YOUR FATHER YOU WOULD ARRIVE IN DIAGON ALLEY AT 10:30!" Oh PLEASE. Here I am, almost 17 years old, and my own mother continues to lecture me about my tardiness. Its not even my fault. Its hers. Why you ask? Well. Let me begin.

My full name is Kalli Padma Finnigan. But you will never hear my mother say "Finnigan" unless its a voice of pure anathema. My mother is Parvati Patil and my father, Seamus Finnigan. Basically, They hate each other. In fact, I don't quite understand why they even had sex. I mean, they did. But you would think, two mighty Gryffindors would think of using a condom. But, um, no. They were above that, and obviously wanted their offspring (namely me) to suffer. My mother works as a top Healer at St.Mungo's. Quite frankly, i believe she should be admitted into St.Mungo's, but everytime i make that suggestion i get a "love tap" upside the head. My dad, he works for the Ministry. Some position which causes him to be a workaholic and what not. I see him sometimes, but not very often. Today, one of those rare summer days when Dad has decided to take an afternoon off of work, Mom is spazzing. Because now I'm late and SHE has to drop me off. She hates seeing my dad. Now that i think about it, Hate may not truly captures my Moms feelings. Loathes is probaly more accurate. So here I am. 17 year old girl with dark brown hair passed my shoulders, awkwardly tall, tan skin all year round (thank the lord), and the most light eyes you will ever see in your life. Damn my eyes. They throw off the whole "exotic" vibe making me BORINGgg.

"Sorry Dah-Ling, you know a girl needs her beauty sleep." okay. maybe wrong thing to say.

"EXCUSE ME" yup. Definetly wrong thing to say. "You listen to me, Kalli, I am not in the mood for your smart little mouth this early in the morning, so get in the car so I can get this over with." She paused, "I mean so I can drop you off" I rolled my eyes. So not smooth. This is probaly where i get my lack of Lie-Ability from.

I huffed over to the car pretending to be offended by her calling me a Smart Mouth which annoyed her even more and when she got in the car, she slammed the door making me jump. Maybe she was PMSing?

My mom pulled out our beat up Volvo and turned the radio on. Some muggle song on. I sat and hummed along. Now i know its kind of weird that my mom has a car. And i mean, I totally agree. But my Dad grew up with a muggle Dad who taught him how to drive. And when my mom and dad were dating (ew, i can't even picture that) he taught her how to drive. And my mom was hooked.

The rest of the car ride went by rather quietly, and when we arrived, my mom turned to me and apoligized. "I'm sorry I've been "freaking out" at you" she said making little gestures with her hands. Yup, here we go, trying to be a cooler parent then my dad. Childish. "I guess I'm just upset about tomorrow but I know i shouldn't be taking it out on you." I froze. Tomorrow. Oh. No. No. No. August 17. It can't be tomorrow. Tomorrow was the death day of my Aunt. My moms sister. It was the worst day of the year by far. My mom cried all day, and I got all upset, and My moms family would visit, and everyone would cry. Oh God. Not tomorrow.

I turned to my mom feeling like the worst daughter ever, "I know mom, I'm sorry too." and i gave her a hug. She squeezed me and i could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. With that she said, turning away, "Get Out of Here" and waved me off.

I could tell. Today was not going to be a good day.

I smiled the best fake smile i could muster and walked over to a row of benches near Flourish and Blotts where my Dad was supposedly meeting me. I looked at my watch. 11:15. Oh Crap. What if he left! What was i supposed to do for the next 6 hours? I didn't even bring money! I contemplated on what i should do. I decided i would wait for 15 minutes, and if he didnt show up, i would go into Flourish Blotts and read. Maybe i could even complete some of my assignments. Pathetic. What a way to spend a day. I sat down on the bench pretending to be intrested in my nails when from the corner of my eye I saw Damien Weasly.

Oh God. Oh God. Not Good. Not only have I had a crush on this man (okay, well I say he's a man) but I looked like crap. I pictured the perfect outfit i should be wearing right now. Short Skirt, Cute Shirt and my new robes with embroidery on the sides. And then i realized what i was actually wearing: Jeans and a gray tee shirt with old tattered robes which my friends called "Ol' Finny." I never regretted wearing it because i always thought it had character. Well, i never regretted it until this very moment.

"Hey Kalli" Oh God. What was i supposed to say? I need time to rehearse these things!

"um, Hi." Yeah Kal. Way to suck at greeting a person. Thats probaly why the only people that are your friends are complete spazzes. That thought made me giggle, my friends. They were characters and I so could not wait to see them again. But wait. I was having a conversation with Damion. How embarassing.

"What are you laughing at" He grinned mishcheviously at me. GAH.

"Nothing" i said a little too quickly.

"Sureee Finnigain" yup he thought i was a wack job.

"So how has your summer been so far Damien" I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Its okay, mostly just been hanging out with my family and stuff." Damien probaly had the Largest family known to wizarding world. His dad, Charlie Weasly, was the second oldest of seven. Each one of Bill Weasly's brothers and his one sister all were married with kids, or on the verge of being married with kids. Damien himself had one older sister, one older brother, and one younger sister. He was so lucky. Compared to my highly dysfuntional family that is. "How about you?" he questioned.

I laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the world and once again he looked at me peculiarly.

"Well, lets see. Basically all summer i sat cooped up at home fighting with my mom and eating way too many chocolate frogs." He laughed again. And grinned his sweet lopsided grin. Oh he was adorable.

"Sounds like fun"

"Oh yes, Loads" I said sarcastically.

The next 5 or so minutes went by quite pleasently until i heard those dreaded words. "Hey isn't that your dad over there waving at you?" I laughed and said "Of course not that silly."

"No, Kalli, I think thats your dad, Look, he's holding hands with your mum or something and he's waving at you." I whirled around. NO WAY were my parents holding hands. They hated each other. But my dear Damien was right. Sort of. My mouth dropped open. There stood my dad with some sort of tall blonde..Thing on his side.

"Yeah, well, i have to go, I'll see you at school Kalli" Damien stood up and left.

ANd there I was left gaping at my dad, who was indeed furiously waving his had at me smiling like a mad man, with a blonde bimbo attached to his hip.

I knew today was going to be a bad one, but nothing could have prepared me for this.

**R-R-REVIEWW**


End file.
